


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You enjoy some late running away and snuggling night with Bucky.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

You closed your eyes as Bucky caressed your neck, his nose rubbing on your skin carefully and caressing your back.

You were in the middle of nowhere, lied down on your truck’s back over a fluffy blanket, watching the stars.

“When I was a teen, I always saw movies of people going over roofs and watching the stars or… Pointing at clouds and trying to give them some sort of shapes like a bunny or something,” you confessed. “I wanted this kind of thing for me one day.”

He only chuckled on you. His whole body was over yours in an  _almost crushing_  but bearable way. You just loved the way he felt against you and his body shielded you from anything else. That was how you slept, a tangled mess that shielded each other’s body from whatever was near.

“We’re in love, aren’t we?” you whispered into his ear.

He smiled, moving his hand to your hair, caressing the locks and making little curls with his finger.

You had a history of relationships. You didn’t have the best luck – or  _any luck_  for saying –, the few ones you had usually ended you with a broken heart.

“I think we do,” he whispered.

You took a long breath and moved your hand down to enlace your fingers into his. Back when you two met, Bucky hated his metal arm but you didn’t. You just loved it. It was a part of him.

“Can we stay here forever?” he questioned in a whisper. “It’s perfect.”

You opened a smile.

“Maybe,” you sighed. “It’s perfect, indeed.”

You closed your eyes.

“We can try,” you decided.

You stood in silence for a moment and looked down when you noticed how Bucky had fallen asleep in your arms, calmly and steady, so you just stood still. You could stay there for some time for him.


End file.
